Bath Foam and Bubbles
by little-kitty-Momo
Summary: Pierce returns from one of his 'jobs' for the mafia in a shocking state, smelling of blood and in shredded clothes. Alice drags him home and forces him to take a bath – but the dormouse is too tired to care!


A/N: The following one-shot probably contains many grammar errors and mistakes. Please forgive me and try to enjoy it anyway (-_-) English is my third language, after all, so it's difficult for me to use it. But being the stubborn person I am, I decided to post it anyway…

Pairing: PiercexAlice, one-shot

Summary: Pierce returns from one of his 'jobs' for the mafia in a shocking state, smelling of blood and in shredded clothes. Alice drags him home and forces him to take a bath – but the dormouse is too tired to care!

Disclaimer: I don't own HnknA

* * *

_Bath Foam and Bubbles_

The work that day was hard as always and Pierce was very glad to be back at the Amusement Park. The dormouse passed quickly the nicely decorated entrance, the stench of fresh blood and death following behind him like a shadow.

He skipped his last meal and was feeling very sleepy which was rare for the insomnia-suffering mouse and he was looking forward to a nice sleep far away from any danger hiding in the forest.

But his eyes lit up, his tiredness long forgotten, as soon as they were set on his favorite foreigner wearing the blue dress, sitting under a tree on his left.

In the meanwhile, Alice was chatting lively with the pink resident of Wonderland – Boris Airay who sat comfortably on a big tree branch. The day was exceptionally peaceful, no gun shots were heard and both the foreigner and the Cheshire cat were having a nice time together.

However, they soon spotted the dormouse not far away from the place they were staying at. Excited to see Alice, Pierce quickly turned left and hurried to the foreigner's side.

Although Alice was glad to see her friend, she noticed all too soon the shredded clothes with red spots all over his coat.

_He must've been 'working' all the day_. Alice shuddered at the thought of dead corpses which he usually had to dispose of.

This was indeed too much. _Just how could he stand doing such a dirty job in the first place?_

Even Boris seemed slightly disturbed. With his heightened senses he noticed the stench which must've been unbearable for the Cheshire cat. Alice, on the other hand, was already horrified with the dried blood on Pierce's face and clothing. _Gowland will probably kick him out of the park when he sees the bloody clothes_, she mused.

"Alice!" Pierce spoke out loud, ready to run and embrace her tightly.

She sweat-dropped and felt already sick after realizing his next move. It was too late to hide or sidestep and she ended up being enveloped in the mass of green clothes and dried blood. The fact that Pierce seemed to be very happy to see her didn't help either and it didn't look like he was planning to let go anytime soon.

„This is just too much, "she murmured while grabbing the startled gravedigger by the collar starting to drag him out of the park.

"A-Alice?" He tried to protest but it was too late. Determined to end the sense-killing torture, she walked out of the Amusement Park, followed by the Cheshire cat's questioning gaze.

* * *

It didn't take long until they finally found themselves in the hidden house of the dormouse in the middle of the forest. Being already familiar with the structure of it, she led him confidently into the bathroom in the back.

Alice used her free arm to open the door and dragged Pierce inside. The poor dormouse still couldn't comprehend why the foreigner brought him there. His forest green eyes looked into hers questioningly.

"Alice… I don't understand-" He tried to free himself but she was holding onto his arm very tightly.

"Pierce. Wash yourself. Now." He winced at the warning clearly heard in her voice.

Not waiting for his response, Alice used all her force in order to shove him into the bathtub, well, at least what she believed to be one. The small room was filled – just like the rest of the house - with various oversized objects like the giant bottle made of glass and filled with colorless fluid. It was probably used to store the water needed for the washroom and toilet. The bottle was connected to the ceiling where the rainwater could be collected from. Several small chairs were in the room as well, the seats made of colorful buttons.

With all these things around her she easily forgot that it was her who shrunk by the special potion which allowed Alice to enter Pierce's home.

She tried to concentrate on Pierce and not let herself get distracted by the odd furniture which turned out more difficult than she thought.

The owner of the house, however, was not of the exact same opinion as her.

"But Alice! I'm tired and I'd rather not wash myself with the clothes on, chu!" he whined.

Right when he mentioned it did she notice that he was still wearing his clothes – although they definitely needed to be washed as well she concluded that it was not a good idea.

"Fine. You take the clothes off and wash yourself, understood?" Alice was not amused and did not like where the whole situation was going. But then she saw his tired looking face and half-lidded eyes and sighed heavily. "Just take them off, okay? I'll take care of the rest."

After all, it was impossible to stay angry with him for a long time. The idea seemed to convince him and he eagerly started to take off the green jacket.

She turned around, suddenly aware of him being a male – a grown-up male, to be exact. But it would be stupid to blame her. Most of the times he was chased around by either Boris or the Twins, hiding behind the foreigner like a small child. It was rare for him to act more or less mature, mostly because he never got the chance to.

After finishing, he quickly sat down in the bathtub, waiting for Alice to proceed. Alice noticed surprised that he was not ashamed at all and was almost too comfortable around her while being totally bare. She tried not to look at the 'wrong' parts and gingerly reached for the knob which turned on the water.

The bathtub filled quickly with warm water as well as lots of foam. Her cheeks turned slightly red and she suddenly felt very grateful for the bubbles that covered some important lower parts of Pierce's body…

In general, one would think that Pierce was a weak and shy person who avoided conflicts when possible. But by looking at his well-built top she realized that it would not be wise to underestimate him in battle or in general, to be honest.

Ashamed of herself she grabbed the liquid soap and started scrubbing, trying not to think of the ridiculous situation she was in which was not a simple task. The droplets of water clang to his already wet skin and slowly slid down his back.

_This is bad, Alice! _, she thought. She really shouldn't allow her mind to wander too far!

Alice tried to be careful and avoided being too rough so she used as little pressure as possible. After a while she noticed and few scratches on his back with dried blood around them.

The curiosity took over and she decided to ask the dormouse about them.

"Where did that scar come from, Pierce?" she asked, expecting an answer.

… "Pierce?"

But no response came.

She carefully bend over and examined him.

His eyes were shut, the slow breathing and peaceful-looking face telling her that he was indeed asleep.

Alice suddenly felt bad for the hard-working dormouse. She stroked affectionately the maroon and yellow locks out of his face and smiled absentmindedly. He looked so innocent – almost as if he hadn't killed people for the mafia or dug their grave in the middle of nowhere in order to hide the killed victims.

Again she stroked him gently, not noticing how the corners of his mouth twitched, turning into a barely visible smile.

And indeed, the half-asleep dormouse was very pleased with how the situation turned out… and maybe working for the mafia as a gravedigger was not so bad after all – If only Alice would agree to take care of him each time he came back…

* * *

End.

Word count: 1.285

It took a lot of effort to write it so I would be very happy if you would leave some reviews! If it's bad, then say so but tell me why. It would help a lot, really! Or… how about this: Each person who reviews gets a sketch of his favorite HnknA character^^(does it sound too lame^^;?)

Thanks a lot!

PS: I'm really sorry if the characters are ooc but it's really not that easy to keep them in character using a foreign language. ="(


End file.
